


Majisuka Gakuen Universe part 2 : Backup Arrives !

by MajijoGangstas



Category: Majisuka Gakuen
Genre: AKB48 - Freeform, Gen, Majisuka Gakuen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 06:01:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15188357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajijoGangstas/pseuds/MajijoGangstas
Summary: Now that Sado came to save the 2 girls by killing all the Yabakune, they could think that everything  is now settled but... Sakura is triggering  a fuckin big mess between both generations of Majijo, and a single mistake it's enough for everyone to rush !





	Majisuka Gakuen Universe part 2 : Backup Arrives !

Center : Thank you, Sado.

Sado : Stay behind.

Snake : Even if an old bitch shows up, you guys can’t do anything ! As we said earlier, we’re stronger than the others you fought a few years ago !

Sado : And ?! You expect me to run and scream like a baby ?!

Silence, everyone trying to imagine the vice boss reacting like she said, puzzled.

Center : Not sure that it fits her… definitely not.

Nezumi : She’s like a wall. Unbreakable.

Kaibun : Anyway, what we want to say is that you’re all done !!

Candy : No matter who you were, who you are you’re from Majijo we’ll break you all !!

Rookie : Time for Yabakune’s victory !!! Hahaha !!!

Sado : Hurry, then… Cause in 100 years I’ll be in the skies you know.

Kaibun : Pretentious bitch !!

Gekkou : Ah, we forgot to say that we are dangerous girls ! Very very dangerous !!

Sado : Don’t need to tell me, I already know it. Is that all you have to say ?!

Amon : I don’t think you’re really aware of the situation right now. You came to rescue the 2 cowards here but girl, you fell in a trap ! We wanted to play a bit with them you know…

Head : I don’t really appreciate to be interrupted in a private moment like this one. We started to have fun… they were just about giving us their love.

Sado : Oh, then can I do the same thing to you ?! I wanna see if you’ll HAVE FUN too !

Gekkou : Such a fuckin bitch..!!

Sado : Hm. Head, right ?! As a Yabakune’s leader, you’re like our fuckin sleeper boss leading Majijo right now, but our girl has more charisma than you actually.

Amon : What the hell ????!!!!

Nezumi : Sado has her punchlines too… I’m getting jealous.

Center : Something’s not right here, I think they’re planning something but I’m not sure if effectively Sado is realizing it. Nezumi, don’t you notice something ? I’m hurt…!! Argh..!

Nezumi : Same for me… 3 against 7 it’s not equal. Technically we’re totally fucked up !!

Center : Thank you for your optimism honey !

Nezumi : You’re welcome, baby.

Gekkou : Hahaha, since when Salt has charisma now ?! This girl is like cocaine ! Once you taste it, you’re just good for staying in your dreams and never come back !!

Candy/Rookie : HAHAHAHAHA !!!!! MAJIJO ARE THE LOSERS !!!!!!

Sado : Where did Yabakune recruit these 2 garbage ?! In a dump ?!

Silence.

Nezumi : Sado-san, you’re interesting… (Center giving her an icy stare) I mean, not as interesting as you baby !!

Center : That’s better.

Amon : ENOUGH ASSHOLES !!!!!!

Sado : No need to yell… Ah, I forgot to remind you… my name is Sado… I’m Majijo’s vice boss…

Gekkou : WE KNOW BITCH !!!! SHUT UP !!!!

Sado : … never underestimate me…

Amon : WE TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP !!!!!

BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG !!!!

Sado : …end of the story.

Center : Sado ????!!!!

Nezumi : What ????!!!!

Head : N.. no way..!! Aargh…

Sado : Bye bye prostitute. (Shooting Gekkou’s head)

The Yabakune were all dead.

Center : (shocked) Ah… aah…!!!

Nezumi : How… what the..??!!

Sado (like nothing happened) : We’re not going to spend the night here. Tell your juniors to be more prepared and to not waste time, bitches !

Center : Sado, how is that possible ???!!! Majijo graduates don’t use guns !!!

Nezumi : Wait, now she’s stealing me the spotlight ??!! Damn it, I’m jealous !!! She just shot all of them like that !!!!!

Center : I didn’t see anything coming that was… too fast !!

Sado : Hey, you’re not the only ones to use guns… I’m a pro.

Center : Girl are you working for the FBI, the CIA or something ???!!!

Sado : Yes.

Nezumi : Weren’t you a nurse ??!!

Sado : In Majijo, being a nurse is too fashion. Fuckin boring, I wanted to get in action. I just quit.

Center/Nezumi : Ok…

Sado : Well, I’m leaving now ! You’re safe. Go and make love !!

Sakura : Wait a minute.

Center : Sakura ???!!!

Nezumi : Ah no !!!! Please, not her AGAIN !!!! WHY ???!!! WHY ON EARTH SHE’S FOLLOWING US STEALING MY CENTER ?????!!!!! GOD WHAT THE FUCK DID I EVER DO TO YOU ??????!!!!!! I’M CURSED !!!!! GODDAMNIT !!!!!

Center : Don’t worry, honey… I’m here… (kissing Nezumi)

Nezumi, jealous, starts to take Center’s clothes off.

Sado : Hey !!! What the fuck are you two doing ??!! I told you to make love but not in front of everyone !!! It’s a public place !!

Nezumi : Don’t care… Center, baby….

Center : Later, honey…. (kiss)

Sakura shaking her head, looking at Nezumi thinking that the girl is stupid.

Sakura : Don’t worry. I can’t kill you everytime there’s a story between us ! I have better things to do. I’ll be your nightmare tonight, Nezumi.

Sado : Ok, I’m going now…

Sakura : Wait a second, you !!!

Sado : Excuse me ?!

Sakura : Yeah, stay here !!! You’re the asshole !!

Sado : Girl, watch your tone. I don’t like the way you’re talking to me !

Sakura : Everyone should know about that and they’ll know soon !!

Nezumi : Know what ??!!

Center : Eh ??!!

Sado : What the fuck are you talking about, girl ?! Looks like you treating me like a criminal ! You’re Sakura Miyawaki, the Rappappa girl from Majijo right ?

Sakura : Yes.

Sado : Ok so, I’m Sado I was Majijo’s vice boss before… I’m not an enemy, just a graduate.

Sakura : You’re lying. What did you do to Center ??!!

Sado : What ???!!!

Center : Sakura, please what are you ta..

Sakura : You beat Center. You shot all the Yabakune girls but you’re responsible for Center’s injuries !!!

Sado : EH ????!!!!

Nezumi : I’ve always said that this girl got a serious problem… she’s not even trying to understand the situation !!

Sado : Sorry girl but I think you’re misunderstanding. I..

Sakura : Shut up !!!!

Center : Sakura, Sado is from our side !!

Sakura : She’s got a gun, Center. She tried to kill you both !!

Sado : Sakura, I’m a professional agent. Center and Nezumi are..

Sakura : You’re just a bitch. (Sakura pointing a gun at Sado)

Nezumi (starting to be scared like Center and understanding how serious Sakura is) : Sakura, for God’s sake, calm down !!

Center : Sakura, please stop !! Don’t do something useless !!

Sakura : She hurt you..!!!

Nezumi : Sakura, please !!

Sado : Seriously what’s that ?! Why don’t you trust us ?!

Sakura : Wait… could it be that… you banged her ??!!

Sado : WHAT ????!!!!

Nezumi : No way, now this ???!!!

Center : Sakura, I’ll never do something like that, I only love Nezumi !!

Sakura : Move, Center !!!

Center : No !!! I won’t let you shoot her !!!

Sado : Sakura, please put your gun down.

Sakura : SHUT UP BITCH !!!!!!!

Sado : Are you aware of the consequences if you shoot me right now ?!

Sakura : I don’t care about that !!!

Center : Sakura please, hey !!! Look at me, look at me !! Don’t do that please, if you love me…

Sado : Trust Center, please Sakura. She’s not lying to you !

Sakura : It’s for Center’s sake.

BANG !!!!!!!!

Sakura shot Sado in the heart.

Sado : Aargh..!!

Center : NOOOO !!!!!!!! NOO, SADO !!!!!!!

Nezumi : SADO-SAN !!!!!!

Sakura : Majijo’s vice boss… doesn’t exist anymore.

Center : Sakura !!!!! What the fuck have you done ????!!!!

Sado : Aah..!! Hehehe… haha… haaahahahahaha !!! This is crazy… I never imagined that I’ll be shot by one of our juniors from Majijo… Yuko… am I gonna die without seeing you…? Yuko-san…

Sakura (touching Center’s face) : Honey don’t worry, you’re safe now… it was for you (kissing Center)…

Nezumi : What the…???!!!

Salt : What the fuck happened here ??!!

Center : Salt ???!!!

Otabe : Oh my god !!!

Shibuya : Aaah I finally found you, Sado !! SADO-SAN ??????????!!!!!!!!!! SADO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sakura : Who’s that bitch ?!

Otabe : Sakura… don’t tell me that… you..

Center : Yes, she shot her… we tried to stop her but… it was too late…

Salt : Shit..!! I was better off in my couch dreaming ! No way, I’m in Nightmareland this time, then ??? Maybe this is not reality… it’s all in my head !!

Otabe : Sakura… do you even understand how you put everyone in a deep shit now ??!! You shot Majijo’s vice boss, YOU SHOT SADO !!!! WHY ???!!!

Sakura : I thought she was evil !!!!

Nezumi : DAMN GIRL WE TOLD YOU SO MANY TIMES THAT SHE’S FROM OUR SIDE AND YOU KNEW IT !!!!!!

Sakura : I thought she fucked Center !!!!

Otabe : THAT IS NOT A REASON TO DO IT !!!!!! YOU SHOOT EVERY PEOPLE EACH TIME YOUR LOVER CHEATS ON YOU OR ANYTHING ?????!!!!! YOU’RE NOT RIGHT IN THE HEAD !!!!!!!

Salt : Sakura, what’s your motive ?!

Sakura : Sorry, I… Aah… (falling suddenly on the ground)

Center : Sakura ????!!!! Hey !!!!! What’s happening ????!!!!

Sakura : What did I do…? Where am I… I can’t remember… I only remember that… I took some pills… some drugs…

Nezumi : Oh shit !!! Now we understand, something was strange I knew it !!!!

Otabe : We need to take her to hospital !!

Shibuya : HEY !!!!

Everyone’s looking at Shibuya, all nervous.

Nezumi : Shibuya…

Shibuya : You..!!! You’re Miyawaki Sakura… If I recall correctly, you took the top in the hostess world right ?! You and all your friends are the New Rappappa Gen, you turned everyone from yankees to hostesses !!! You… have shamed Majijo !!!!

Otabe : Shibuya, let’s talk !!

Shibuya : No… and you all know it as soon as I arrived here… You know in what kind of shit you all are right now !! You shot Majijo’s vice boss, one of my friends… you have to pay for what you’ve done bitch !!!!! Shooting a Rappappa member, we can’t let that happen !!!!

Center : This is trouble !!!

Torigoya : Sorryyy everyone !!! I saw a tragedy and decided to check if… (high-pitched screams) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SADO-SAN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SAAAADOOOOO !!!!!!!!!!!!! HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (now running around like a chicken, comic situation, you know her character guys, imagine her)

Salt : What’s this ???!!! My ears..!!!! Damn I’m just still waking up girl !!! No one can stop this fuckin chicken ???!!!

Shibuya : Torigoya, lower your fuckin voice !!!!!!!

Torigoya : OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD, IT CAME TRUE !!!!! I SAW IT !!!!! SADOOOOO !!!!!!!!!

Sakura (suffering) : Aaah…!! GGG..!!!

Center : Sakura !!!!!!

Nezumi : Holy shit, we’re gonna die with her fuckin screams soon if she doesn’t shut up..!!!

Torigoya : Oooh, I know !!! This is great actually !!!! Guyyyys this is my part !! I’m gonna save Sado-san… (suddenly taking off her clothes, shocking everyone)

Nezumi : WHAT THE FUCK ?????!!!!!

Otabe : Don’t tell me she’s gonna..

Salt : WOOOW !!! I’m up now !!!! (Otabe slaps her) Ouch !! Babyyy……

Torigoya : (lays down on top of Sado) Aw, Yuko-san is not watching after all hihihiii !! Don’t worry Sado, you’ll be up soon !!! (kissing her, starting to touch Sado’s breasts)

Center : But girl, everyone is watching you here !!!!

Nezumi : I don’t wanna see that… I’m ashamed ! (putting a hand on her eyes)

Shibuya : Well, that’s so Torigoya after all… (smiling, knowing her friend’s personality)

Otabe : Holy shit…

Torigoya : Oohhh !!! Aaahhhh…!!! Saadoooo…. Yeeesss !!!! YES !!!!! Ooohhhh yess !!!!! Aaaahhhhh…. Aaaaaaahhhhhhhh….!!!! OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YEEEEEEEEEESSSSS AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!! AAAAAAHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!! SADOOOOO….!!!!!! OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHH HONEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU’RE SO SOFT….!!!! IT’S FUCKIN GOOD…!!!!! FASTER, FASTER !!!!!!!!

Center : Oh my..!! She’s actually banging her in front of us !!!

Nezumi : What the fuck, she can’t even hear her anyway !! What’s the point ??!!

Salt : (nervous) It’s… It’s… She’s exciting me..!! Aaahhhh…. Otabe..!!! Ooohhhh…. it’s coming….

Otabe : Honey ????!!!! Please, not here !!!! It’s not the right time !!! Salt ???!!!

Salt : (starting to kiss Otabe) Come inside me, baby…. I want you….

Nezumi : Great, now that salty bitch is on sextasy !!

Shibuya : Maybe I should take a selfie and send it to my gals… It can inspire them !

Center : Honey… I think… I want you too…. (kissing Nezumi)

Nezumi : How can I resist you anyway…. mmm…. babyy….

Torigoya : OOOOOHHHHHHHHH SADOOOOOOOOOO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YES YES YESSSSS LIKE THIS, FASTER FASTER AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Shibuya : Hahaha !! Poor Sado if she were hearing that…

Sado : (eyes closed) Continue please.

Everyone : WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT ???????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (all stopping their activities)

Torigoya : Saaaaaadoooooooooooooooooo !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Honeyyyyyyy you’re awake !!!!!!!! I DID IT !!!!!!!! GUYS I DID IT I’M HAPPYYYYYYY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sakura : What a sadist, really… she’s living up to her name !

Sado : (opening her eyes) Oh… I felt unconscious..? I’m alive ??!! AAAAAAHH !!!!!!! T-Torigoya !!!!

Torigoya : Hihiii, hellooo honey !!

Sado : What the hell ????!!!! What are you doing over me ?????!!!!!

Torigoya : I guess you’re not hurt anymore, right ? Yuko-san would be jealous… it’s exciting !!

Sado : (blushing, embarrassed) TORIGOYA !!!!! DON’T FUCK ME IN FRONT OF EVERYONE YOU IDIOT !!!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, a 3rd part is next and it's not finished ! :)


End file.
